Swirling Pendulum
by graciabelle
Summary: The first year of Hiruma and Mamori in Deimon High School Rated T for Hiruma's unmistakable habit please review...
1. Not Alone

**Not Alone**

WHOA! This is my third fanfic. I noticed that my first two stories are a little mess so, for the third time, I will really really try my best to avoid any mistakes. I hope that I will get some reviews okay! By the way, check out my blog (see my profile) there you can see a lot of entries about life, animes, poems and this coming Feb 14 I will post my first ever HruMamo AMV – my special presentation for valentines and for all HiruMamo fans - so I hope that you will give some comments…

Eyeshield 21 is owned by the fans :) I wonder how Hiruma and Mamori knew each other so this is the result of my brainstorming. Warning: this is very long and please have patience, I really need your reviews…

**Note:** In their first year, Hiruma's reputation is not yet acknowledged in Deimon High School.

The bell rang and it echoed in the ground of Deimon High School. Mamori - as a first year - heard the loud rang and she's still on the road. She ran as fast as she can but her legs are not used in running.

"_I can't believe that I'm late"_ Mamori thought, "_I will never watch that soap opera again, but Jeong Ji-Hoon and Song Hye Kyo are so cute together"._

She arrived breathless near the school gate but it is already closed. _"Oh my! Now my correspondence will have a mark for late and get a one-day community service". _

She heard footsteps and she knew that another student is arriving. _"At least I'm not alone"._ But she doesn't need to look closely to recognize who _he_ is.

"Oi! Are you late fucking classmate". With that unusual greeting she is very sure that her day is really _bad_.

"Would you please refrain from calling me names I am Anezaki Mamori, and besides it's not that I am late – _we_ are late". She irritably spoke, emphasizing the word 'we' and pulled her eyes to see if the gate is going to open.

"Oh… Is that so fucking classmate?" Hiruma obviously didn't listen to her words earlier.

"Hi-Hiruma-kun, will you be at least try to give respect to a girl" She insisted and her eyes caught Hiruma walking away from her. "Hey! Where are you going? Don't tell me you are going to cut the class?"

"Of course I'm not. I have a lot of _business_ to do inside this school". Hiruma – like a lion looking for its prey – is searching something on the walls of Deimon high school gate. He knocked and observed the walls.

"What are you doing?" Mamori asked.

"Isn't it fucking obvious? I'm looking for a better way to enter other than the fucking gate!" Hiruma suddenly stopped in front of the wall that is short unlike the others. "Come 'on!" he called the attention of the girl who trembles in his idea.

"That is not right Hiruma-kun". Mamori told him.

"Who said so? If I were you, I will accept my offer. I heard that the students who arrive late will get penalty more than the fucking community service." Hiruma said plainly.

"And what is it?" Mamori asked as she saw Hiruma climbed perfectly on that wall.

"I fucking don't know. And if I do, I'm not going to tell you". Hiruma mischievously stated while he is preparing to land to the other side of the wall. "See you later, fucking classmate". And Hiruma landed safely on the school grounds. Mamori was left astonished not because that she was afraid about the_ punishment _but because of the fact that she is alone. It's almost fifteen minutes passed and there are no other students arriving. Without a second thought, she rushed to the wall were Hiruma entered.

"Hiruma-kun? Are you still there?" Mamori yelled in a way where only Hiruma can hear. _It's not yet even a minute passed after he went inside_, she thought. She repeated her call and finally Hiruma answered.

"What is it fucking classmate?" Hiruma growled back.

"Umm… Ano", _Mamori it's not time to be irritated I need his help_ "Can you please help me, I think no one else is coming.

"Kekekeke, then climb." the only response she received from Hiruma. Mamori hesitated because she can't climb it. Unlike Hiruma who is taller than her, she can't reach the top of the wall.

"Hi-Hiruma-kun, I can't reach the top". She exclaimed.

"Nah! I told you earlier to climb before me right?" Hiruma felt irritated but his eyes surveyed the area and found a perfect one. "Hey! Fucking classmate, go here. May be you can manage to climb here". He threw a piece of small bough and Mamori saw the spot he is referring to.

"Okay! But it is filled with vines and tree branches". Mamori observed and concluded that the branches might hurt her.

"Will you fucking stop complaining? Throw me your bag". Hiruma will soon reach his temper but he knows that it might be dangerous to his fucking classmate.

"Okay!" Mamori complied and threw her bag to Hiruma.

"AWWW!" Hiruma exclaimed.

"Ooops sorry!"

"At least try to warn me, that fucking hurts".

"I'm sorry okay!"

"Fine! Fucking climb already". Hiruma is brushing his face with his hand while Mamori managed to climb. The problem is the tree branch that nestled on her way and because of that her landing might not be that good. Hiruma already saw her fighting her grip on the wall but their noise earlier reached the ear of the school officer and went to their place.

"Hey! Hold it right there?" the school officer scolded. The two snapped their heads on the school officer and Mamori felt anxious that she almost loose her grip on the wall. Hiruma suddenly rushed to that wall and maybe because of the adrenalin rush, within matter of seconds he managed to hold Mamori's arm. He pulled her up and held her close to his chest. But that moment didn't last because of Hiruma's weight, the thin branch that supports his feet suddenly broke. Hiruma with Mamori on his chest fell inside the school ground.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" a loud scream was heard across the school. The school officer, who saw it all, rushed to the place where Hiruma and Mamori landed. Behind the bush he saw Hiruma holding Mamori close to his chest – protecting her from any danger – while Mamori is on top of Hiruma. "Hey you two wait here okay, I'll call for a help" the school officer spoke and rushed to the clinic. After the words of the school officer, Mamori moved and opened her eyes. She found herself safe, with slight bruise but _safe_. Hiruma remained his eyes closed.

"Hiruma-kun, are you okay?"Mamori softly spoke while shaking the arms of Hiruma.

"Hiruma-kun, Hiruma-kun" she repeated but still there were no response. Suddenly, Mamori's eyes got watery and her heart beat faster than the usual. Her sniffs and call made Hiruma finally open his eyes.

"Is he gone?" Hiruma asked.

"Y-yes he is. Are you okay? Do you have any broken bones?" Mamori asked with full of concern.

"Well, I guess I'm fucking fine". Hiruma answered looking intently to the worried face of Mamori. Not that long enough, they noticed their position that seems like indecent to the eyes of the strangers. Abruptly, Mamori stood up and fixing her uniform, clearly she can't hide her tomato face. And Hiruma, on the other hand, stood up from the ground. He dusted his pants and he suddenly yelled.

"Aaww!" Hiruma noticed that his elbow is injured, there is a blood on it and scrapes of skin is visible. This made him catch Mamori's attention.

"Oh! Hiruma-kun, let's go the clinic." Mamori suggested now with a growing worry on her face.

"Nah! It's just a fucking scratch. This thing can't kill me." Hiruma's response and he threw the girl's bag back to its owner.

"Ah!" Mamori caught it but still the sign of worry can be read on her face.

"We're fucking late, fucking classmate". Hiruma jerked, sensing that the girl is really worried about him.

"Hiruma-kun, my name is Anezaki Mamori". Mamori interjected but the boy acted as deaf and started to walk away from her. He tugged his hand inside his pants pocket so thus Mamori can clearly see his injured elbow. An idea suddenly popped inside her head and she ran behind the blonde guy. Hiruma felt something and he is not mistaken.

"What are you doing idiot?" Hiruma's annoyed grunt.

"Well at least try to cover your wound Hiruma-kun. As you see, it's bleeding and it might get infected if you ignored it." Mamori said with motherly care. The two of them stopped under the shade of a big tree and Hiruma – without having a reason why – let his classmate cover his wounded elbow with her light pink handkerchief. While Mamor is fixing the cloth in its place, the wind blew which made her short hair danced on her face. Hiruma shifted his eyes and started to poke some taunts.

"Isn't it done yet? I thought I told you that I'm fine". Hiruma said in a husky voice.

"I know you're not. It is obvious that you are hurt and besides, it's my fault after all. Let's say that this is my way of saying thank you and sorry." With that Mamori smiled – her angelic smile that left Hiruma breathless. But before Hiruma could do anything, the school officer once again appeared and scolded them about the incident earlier.

One week after…

Hiruma and Mamori are working on the community service as their penalty. Mamori diligently watering the plants while the other students do their own task and Hiruma – who is not yet carrying any ammunitions or rifles – is sitting under the shade of tree and busy on his own world, the very same tree where Mamori covered his wound. There were no other students who dare to approach him because of his personality except for one person we all know.

"Hiruma-kun, you should clean the yard. You know that it's your duty". Mamori scolded.

"Huh? Who the fuck are you to order me around? You act like those fucking discipline committee members." Hiruma didn't bother about Mamori's presence; he continued to draw on the pieces of paper.

"Yeah, I like to join in the disciplinary committee but they said that I have to wait for next year". Mamori proudly informed Hiruma.

"Oh really? Well, that should be embarrassing for that fucking committee because a "late comer" like you will join. Added to that is you're here and getting punishment". Hiruma mocked and placed an evil aura surrounding Mamori. Without fail, he was rewarded by Mamori's red face.

"Uh-urgh! You – you are so mean!" Mamori annoyed but kept her finesse. The heat and friction between their argument was cooled by the soft breeze that passed and Mamori smiled.

"Oi!" Hiruma called the attention of the girl and Mamori looked into the sitting statue of Hiruma as he continued "I'm not going to give back that fucking handkerchief of yours. I dumped it already, so don't search for it". Hiruma calmly said.

"Oh, it's okay. Don't mind about it. In fact, you helped me after all. And we ended up here because of my clumsiness. At least, I know that I'm not alone". Mamori spoke without looking at Hiruma who apparently staring at her for the whole time. A noise from the whistle caught their attention.

"Neh, Hiruma-kun, I think it's time for us to go. You're done already right?" Mamori asked.

"Of course!" Hiruma stood up and boasted. Mamori saw their other school mates who were threatened by Hiruma that forced them to complete his task. Mamori felt sorry for those victims.

"Kay! see you later." Mamori bid her simple farewell and headed to the disciplinary committee. Meanwhile, Hiruma watched her go and smirked.

"Never alone huh?" he pulled a pink handkerchief from his pocket. It is clean with no stain of blood. "_Yes, you will never be alone_". He whispered


	2. Whistles Part I

**Whistles (Part 1)**

**Yaaay! It seems like ages since I updated this fanfic,** I even forgot my password (hehehe) I didn't mean to do that anyway… hey visit my blog okei… I really need your support… BTW I am currently reading the Kare Kano (His and Her Circumstances) by Masami Tsuda. I didn't get a chance to watch it before (way back in… umm I can't remember exactly when) because of our television's bad reception. I can't believe that I already read the first three volumes… Hohohoho… this is cool, I feel like I'm in high school again…

okay okay… Eyeshield 21 time... (I actually can't remember the name of Mamori's friends awww am I suffering the short term memory loss?) the scene is during the first years of Hiruma and Mamori… **better don't get lost in the story :)**

"Anezaki-san!" a friend of Mamori called that morning.

"What is it Ayako-san?" Mamori went to the place where her friend is standing. A huge bulletin board made for announcements posts attracted Mamori's eyes.

"Isn't it great?" Ayako said with enthusiasm though she really doesn't care about it. What these two girls are talking about is the open registration for the available slots in Disciplinary Committee.

"But sempais said earlier that the aspiring members should wait til' next year". Mamori sounds informative.

"Well, if that's so, why did they bother to post this thing?" Ayako said argumentative, knowing that Mamori will be happy to a member of this committee.

"Yeah, I think you're right."

"I guess you have to sign in their office and be interviewed first." Ayako informed. Their chatting is not yet over when a great explosion happened.

"What the-?" the people murmured because of shock and extreme confusion.

Not far from the bulletin board is the locker room next to the entrance of the students. Although the vision of a man is blurred from the eyes of the students, Mamori have an intuition about him.

"Ya-ha!" Hiruma blurted to surprise everybody and without fail it made everybody to jump with a heart attack.

"Hiruma-kun, are you the one who-." one brave soul asked and Hiruma doesn't need to answer impertinent question and showed his rifle. He walked on the pathway with a smirk on his face, very proud about his "baby".

"Hiruma-kun, why are you bringing such dangerous things like that?" Mamori asked without a sign of hesitation.

"Eh? I thought it's _legal_ to bring this here?" Hiruma made a serious face.

"L-Legal?" Mamori obviously sounded confused.

"Yes. Right Mr. Principal" Hiruma turned on his and all eye are planted on the short-stout principal who is standing not that far.

"O-o-of course… Hiruma-kun but please make sure not to break any-" the principal who is nervously wiping his sweat is interrupted by the continuous shooting coming from Hiruma's hands.

"Now, you know that fucking classmates!" Hiruma finally walked on the pathway with a smirk on his face, very proud about his "baby". Mamori disappointedly stared on the figure of man who is slowly turning into a demon - _unlike the other day_. She looked at her surroundings and unlike her, Ayako and the rest are _scared to death_ with the attitude of their fellow classmate. She aided her friend to go the clinic to check if she's alright because of her face turned into white (like having anemia). And before they left the hallway, Mamori's eyes flickered into the announcement post. That day, half of the student went to the clinic making it overcrowded.

Three days had passed, the students are busy about their different affairs: academics, club activities, dating, and now involved in the list is – be in the crowd where Hiruma is not around. Mamori, who is apparently the classmate of Hiruma avoided talking to him because of the warnings of her friends. Within that span of time, Mamori passed the committee's interview and became one of the first year's representatives and Hiruma is rumored in building his _cult_.

"Class," the lady instructor stared into Hiruma who is sitting into back of the class, trying not to stand out but his blonde hair and rifle attracting too much attention, "next week I want you to play some musical instruments. You can choose from the variety of musical instruments but make sure that your piece or your presentation should be unique." A round of disapprovals and mocking rose in the class. "What's the problem with that? Music has been part of our culture and every once in a while when we feel good or bad we listen to music", the teacher explained.

"But we're not really good in it" one of their classmates raised an opinion.

"Of course I know. But I guess this is the time for you to discover the things that you might excelled on to, who knows you might be the new Beethoven or Horner or-" the teacher tried to elaborate the conversation.

"Is it anyone who is not that old?" one student kept the conversation lightly and everybody laughed.

"Umm… Amy Lee?" the teacher suggested and everybody was in high spirit again. The class ended well and one rule that they'd make out in their mind: _don't look at the back or else someone will bite your head off,_ with that in mind they can at least experience the school routine better.

Mamori, without anybody's knowledge have a talent in playing tin whistle. And it's incredible that in her first year she became the "darling of the crowd". That day, when the teacher announced the individual musical performance, she decided to play on the tin whistle and see to herself if she can still have that touch in the music world. When the next school day arrived, Mamori took the opportunity to practice alone since most of her classmates are also busy studying their musical notes. On her walk away from the first year's building she saw an abandoned clubhouse. But she preferred to sit on its side where the grass serves as a good couch. She breathed deeply and started to play her instrument. The sound is creepy and it made the living things shivered. The birds flew, the wind stopped from blowing, and even the weather became dull.

"Urgh, what is that?" Mamori looked annoyed, "I can't imagine that after the years without practice, it turned out to be horrible". She breathe deep again but the same unimaginable sound came out. And before she tried another one, a sudden crash of glass she heard inside the clubhouse. With that bad omen, she decided to end her useless practice.

"Oh?, it's broken." Mamori's father plainly stated after he examined the tin whistle that night.

"Is that's so?" Mamori answered, "but why?, I didn't remember playing it after I graduated in grade school".

"That's it, because you haven't played it. You know, when a thing you used to play did not receive any attention for a long time, it will became useless. Like shoes, if you will not use it, they will be dusted until got broken." Her father explained thoroughly. After assessing the sad face of his daughter, Mr. Anezaki suddenly had an idea.

"Don't you worry, I will order for a new one in my friend in L.A." He said with a smiling face which made Mamori's heart filled with joy.

After two days, Mamori received her gift which is the black tin whistle. Actually, tin whistles are cheap but her father's friend is specializing instruments which made it expensive. She brought that tin whistle in school and practices every lunch breaks. She went to that same old clubhouse and started to puff. It was strange for her at first because she never realize how wonderful it sounds with a new tin whistle. It delighted her heart in an instant and it seems like the notes she learned from before are rushing in her brain and every melodies are attracting the birds. Without her noticing, there are eyes watching her with envy and insecurities.

Before going to class, Mamori leaves her tin whistle in her locker for its own safety. Now, she had a duty to attend the committee's meetings which extended her stay in school. After those long hours in meeting, Mamori went to her locker and it shocked her to see her precious tin whistle broken. That made her eyes filled with tears. And then, a group of three girls approached her.

"So is that you're locker?" a girl named Aya who is in her class spoke, "I thought it belonged to Hiruma-kun. I saw him earlier searching for something in that locker".

With that information, a rage in Mamori's heart reached her temper and wants to go for all-out-war.

"W-where is he?" Mamori, although filled with anger, managed to stay calm.

"He went to their new club?" another girl named Yukino answered.

"New club?." Mamori asked trying to figure out what is missing.

"Yeah, don't you know? He formed an American Football Club along with that fat Kurita and Takekura. Their club is the one along with the road with full of the bushes, I guess. " its Miyazawa who spoke.

"Yes, the one in the east building". Yukino added.

"Why Anezaki-chan, Are you afraid?" Aya spoke with a sign of challenge.

"Of course, I'm not!" Mamori is really angry without knowing what lies ahead of her.

"Well then, he's still there. You might catch him". Aya ended and the three girls went to their own lockers while secretly watching Mamori leave after saying her "thanks" to them.

Mamori rushed to the place they are referring at, the same spot where she used to play her tin whistle. Carrying all her things with her and the broken tin whistle, she saw three boys – Kurita, Takekura, and Hiruma.

"Hiruma-kun!", she blurted even though she is catching her breath after she ran "How could you do this? This is very unforgivable!" Mamori, though still exhausted from her marathon managed to emphasize the anger she holds.

"Eh?" Hiruma obviously don't know what's going on but still looks arrogant which made Mamori really pissed.

"Playing innocent huh?" Mamori threw her tin whistle in front of Hiruma and fell right next to his shoe. Hiruma raised an eyebrow.

"A tin whistle? Ahh! so you-" Kurita spoke but Hiruma interrupted by stepping into his foot. "Aww!"

"So it's broken huh?" Hiruma slowly stepped closely to Mamori.

"How could you say those things to me? Aya-san and her friends told me that you broke my tin whistle and you don't feel any shame or having an urge of telling me _sorry_ ? How could you – you despicable bully and demon-like person!" Mamori spoke loudly like a curse that falling into Hiruma's shoulders.

"B-But-" Kurita once again try to speak but this time it's Takekura who stopped, whispering the words _"let's see what Hiruma will do"_

"Do you know what you're talking fucking classmate?" Hiruma asked, yes asked not interrogated because it was calm.

"Of course I do. You hate me playing with the tin whistle".

"That's really fucking annoying."  
"That's it! That's the reason why's you broke it!" it's Mamori.

"What? Are you afraid of falling grades?" Hiruma absent-mindedly asked.

"It's not that. It's my father's present".

"So it's expensive then?"

"You don't get it, do you? It's my _father's present_!" Mamori is really into tears and then rushed out to go home. Various thoughts are rushing through her brain.

"_How could he do such horrible things? How can I explain it to my father? How can Hiruma-kun be so heartless?"_

There's nothing left to do but to tell it to her father, she don't want to lie and seeing her not carrying that tin whistle will only make her _lying _in danger. One day, Mamori and her friends went shopping and they passed on a musical store.

"Ohh! Right since your tin whistle is already useless, maybe we can see something that it resembles" Ayako invited them to go inside and discover the stuffs there.

"Yeah right, it's only two days left and we're on the _stage_ (referring to the embarrassing presentation in class)" Mamori's other friend stated.

The three of them went to the store and after testing some of the tin whistles, Mamori feel a little uncomfortable. _They don't match my tin whistle._ As Mamori thought, she remembered how it sound, how it delicately hit the melodies in fine way she wants it to be. However, it's better to have one than nothing; Mamori bought one silver tin whistle.

The day has finally arrived and Mamori still feel down about her instrument. Though it's her lungs and breath that should keep it sound good, there is a unique attachment on the instrument that's missing. After the committee meeting, Mamori checked her locker which shocked her because the lock is broken and what shocked her more is to see something inside that looks so familiar.

_to be continued…_

**Note:** Amy Lee is my favorite artist as well as the Irish group of siblings the Corrs, you should watch how Andrea plays a tin whistle. Well, it's long so I decided to _chop_ this entry… **xoxo…**


	3. Whistles Part II

**Whistles (Part 2)**

**Preview: Nah! just read chapter 2 I can't summarize it… :)) Please review these chapters okei…**

Mamori found a _black tin whistle_ similar to one she had before.

"Wh-what?" she already had it in her hands and it seems like more expensive unlike the other.

"_This is strange, why I know that it's broken but yet this one is really-" _ the mind-talking of Mamori suddenly stopped and it seems like all of her question suddenly disappeared when she saw some _artistic_ _carvings._

"Anezaki-chan, why are you blushing?" Ayako, asked who is examining the facial expression of Mamori without her noticing.

"I-I-I am blushing?" Mamori asked after she got surprised by her friend's sudden appearance.

"Yes you are! And wh-what's with that thing you're holding?" Another friend asked. Mamori understood that her friends didn't have any clue on what's inside her locker and so she pushed an alibi.

"Ahh!-No. It's nothing?" _Good thing there's a pencil scattered in my locker_ "See?" Mamori showed it to her classmates, and her classmates have a strange feeling which made them look at each other.

"O-okei then. Are you done? We're already heading to the music class so if you want you can tag along with us". Ayako invited.

"No. Um… I need to _settle_ things first. Don't worry, I don't forget about that. See you later!" Mamori said and after she closed her locker, she went to the school's east yard to search for _someone_. She peeked into the dusty window of that abandoned (not really abandoned now) clubhouse.

_Too much mess, what else should I expect for?_ she thought.

No one is inside that clubhouse but she still have some time to look for _him_. She went over to baseball field where the ground is wide enough to play, but he's not around. She went to the cafeteria but there is no _bad aura_ in the environment either. She looked all-over the place near the clubhouse and when she realize that she consumed almost the hours allotted in music class, she decided to give up.

"Looking for me huh?" Hiruma growled making her startle and yet her eyes surveyed the area. She spotted him on top of the tree near the clubhouse. _"Oh good, that's why I never saw him on the ground because he is actually up there"_.

"Would you mind stepping down from that tree?" Mamori asked.

"Why should I? You are the one who fucking needs me right, so it will be right if you'll go up here". Hiruma said with a chuckle, knowing that the girl will not dare to climb.

"Hey, Hiruma-kun! it's time for our music class". Mamori yelled but not to scare Hiruma.

"And so? I don't fucking care?" Hiruma answered.

"Come on!" Mamori continued to persuade her classmate.

"I know it's not the fucking reason why you're here", Hiruma said but Mamori can't see his expression because the sunshine is hurting her eyes, but unlike her, Hiruma has a clear vision of her – blushing.

"Oh-umm… Ano" Mamori started to look for the right words. And Hiruma finally stepped back to the ground.

"What is it?" Hiruma, with a calm face is facing Mamori like a man. Their height bears a great gap and so it made Hiruma to lean over Mamori.

"About this", Mamori showed the tin whistle "I found it earlier this afternoon. Actually you don't have to do such thing like this". Mamori, although shy, managed to say something in front of Hiruma, remembering what she done the other day made her a little uncomfortable.

"Ahh about that, it's not that expensive. I guess it's really fine for the _Silverstrand _piece you practice". Hiruma looked away from Mamori, feeling embarrassed about the carvings that made by that specialty store in L.A. On the other hand, Mamori was startled that Hiruma knew the piece she's been practicing. Because of the sudden silence, Hiruma suddenly remembered how the instrument maker made the transaction.

"_Ahh, another Anezaki? We had an order from Anezaki-sama so I think we should add another carve on here." the store keeper talked with Hiruma through phone. _

"_So, what's the problem if there is a bunch of Anezaki who ordered in your fucking store?" Hiruma seems annoyed on the other line. A second of silence passed, probably because of Hiruma's cursing and bad language._

"_Oh – is this for your girlfriend?" the store keeper asked, which appears to be natural on his daily life facing ill-mannered adolescents. _

"_W-what the fuck?" Hiruma hissed. _

"_Okay it's settled, so wait for its shipping for about two days, thank you!" the store keeper ended the conversation plainly. And Hiruma can't communicate with them again for whatsoever reason. _

"Neh- Hiruma-kun" Mamori is shaking Hiruma's arm.

"W-What?" Hiruma is somehow startled due to his early reminiscing.

"I said let's go to the music class".

"We're later already".

"But it's not yet over". Mamori smiled and it was bright that made Hiruma left into space once again. "Come 'on". Without anymore fighting, Hiruma allowed himself to be pulled by Mamori. A force that he knows but somehow new to him to the point that he can't explain what it means. They arrived in the class exactly at the time where it should end.

"Anezaki-chan, Hiruma-kun," the teacher looked at each student "You should know how to respect the essence of time". She lectured.

"Nah! I'm not really going to meet you anyway" Hiruma said without even looking at their teacher.

"Hiruma-kun". Mamori seems like scolding him but in sweet way. After she looked at Hiruma who is standing behind her, she returned her eyes to their teacher who is apparently not in a good mood.

"Sensei, please let us use the left minutes to perform". Mamori said and yet Hiruma is whispering discouraging words.

"Heh! Is that so? Well," the teacher looked on her watch "we still have time about five minutes but we cannot accommodate both of you for… my estimate that each performer should do a 3-4 minutes of presentation".

"It's okay sensei". Mamori responded after a bright idea flashed into her.

"What do you mean by that?" the teacher asked.

"Because I and Hiruma-kun" Mamori pulled Hiruma to her side "will perform together". Mamori said leaving an unexplained expression on the teacher, to her classmates, and especially on Hiruma.

"Wh-whaaaat?" Hiruma suddenly blushed but managed to hide it – appearing that he is pissed instead of embarrassment.

"You heard it right, we're going to play _it_" Mamori showed the black tin whistle "together. Can we proceed now, sensei?"

"O-of course, yes of course". The teacher though had a doubt about their "together" kind of idea allowed them. She probably had a great problem on how the _demon_ and _angel_ tandem can produce good music.

The other students hold their breath about their performance but it amazed them after some couple of smiles of Mamori. Hiruma sat for the grand piano and Mamori sat beside him – facing the class. Mamori's friends noticed that she carried a different tin whistle and the undefined closeness of the two (Hiruma and Mamori) became a sudden topic between them. As Mamori turned her face to Hiruma (probably their cue or counting) Hiruma started to press the keys. It appeared easy to him, which made Mamori hum in the beginning before doing her tin whistle. The duet performed the _Silverstrand_ and it amazed not only the teacher but also the crowd. The melodies and rhythm that they play together is so calming that they even forgot who is doing the percussions. And so… the performance ended…

Later that day…

Mamori spotted Hiruma strolling outside the building. But to her surprise, their secret eye contact remained and he pointed out something to her telling like: _"go to that place"_. Mamori obeyed and after going through the bushes, she heard a conversation with Aya-chan and her friends.

"So that's it! They managed to perform. I mean _she _managed to impress them again". It's Yukino who's talking.

"But Aya-chan, haven't we broken that _instrument_ before?" Miyazawa asked.

"Yeah! We're sure about it. But still there's something that I don't get". Aya shrugged.

"Ya-ha!" Hiruma screamed on the opposite place where Mamori is hiding.

"Ngeeee! H-H-Hiruma-kun!" the three girls almost throttled due to their surprise and panic.

"Kekekekeke! Now I know that my fucking classmates did something terrible to Anezaki-chan." Hiruma said with guilting effects on the girls.

"P-Please Hiruma-kun, don't you dare tell her". Aya courageously spoke. But then Hiruma brought out his _black notebook_ and written something on it.

"What is it?" Hiruma is busy writing yet manage to maintain the devilish atmosphere.

"I said. Don't tell her!" Aya repeated.

"Tsk..tsk..tsk.. wrong". Hiruma simply said.

"Please… don't tell Mamori-chan, Hiruma-kun". Aya said in a calm voice and yet there is a vein popping on her head.

"Okay!" Hiruma started and the girls felt delighted. "but in one condition".

"Condition?" Yukino mumbled. Mamori who is hiding behind them had a bad feeling about the _condition_ Hiruma is talking about.

"You three will be my _slaves_". Hiruma ended with a devilish laughter.

"N-N-nooooooooooo!" the three girls scared the crows.

After that…

"Hiruma-kun, you were so mean". Mamori told him after handling him a can of soda.

"Neh? Who do you think _the ones_ being mean?" Hiruma obviously getting defensive. But Mamori answered nothing but smiled. She sat on a grassy meadow near the huge rock where Hiruma is sitting with his rifle.

"You." Mamori started but she became shy all of a sudden.

"Hm?" Hiruma made a sound.

"You don't have to do harsh things like that just to tell me it wasn't your fault". Mamori finally said.

"I don't have any fucking obligation of explaining myself to others. Since it's you _father's present_ I guess it is only your right to know the truth." Hiruma sounded manly – for the first time. "How about you? Why'd you not reported me to the Disciplinary Committee. You have a power now to do that." Hiruma asked with full of concern.

"Umm… Well, it is not really nice to use the kind of power to for the interests of others; I will use that power to be the voice of the freshmen and to protect them." Mamori is looking on the vast meadow and not noticing how Hiruma examined her face. Her hands are feeling the delicate carvings on the tin whistle and she suddenly looked at Hiruma who is apparently blankly into space while staring at her. But this did not bother Mamori, she just raised the tin whistle, showing the carvings _Anezaki-Hiruma_.

With that Mamori smiled noticing that Hiruma slightly get blushed.

"_She's so dense afterall?"_ Hiruma thought. "How do you know that I play piano anyway?" Hiruma suddenly asked.

"Oh!, because you have long fingers suit for playing piano… I guess… but I'm right though" Mamori answered sheepishly. "What about that _black notebook_?" Mamori saw it on the pocket of Hiruma's polo.

"It's called _extortion notebook_! Kekekeke" Hiruma said proudly.

"_Oh boy, what a creep?"_ Mamori thought.

**Note:** This fic kinda inspired by Edward's (Twilight) piano playing but I don't compare Hiruma to him since the piano lessons in Japan appears to be common. Silverstrand is the plain music introduced by The Corrs (wacth it on youtube).


	4. Lovely

**Lovely**

**Note: It's very overwhelming to read all the reviews you shared… and I guess I already wasted so much time and made the Swirling Pendulum in a great HIATUS… Please spare me (hohohoho)… well let's cut the chase… I hope that you will like this next entry…**

Pass 6 in the evening, and a beautiful girl wandered along the avenue. She went in a convenience store and after almost five minutes, she carried a bag of grocery. She preferred to walk to enjoy the night breeze before she reaches her destination. When she turned on the next street, she experienced sudden goose bumps. A girl can feel a sense of danger especially when you are walking in a street where there are only few people – strangers indeed. Although afraid to look who is her pursuers, she managed to distance herself on those men and identified that there are three men following her.

She starts to tremble, but panicking is not necessary at that time. The distance she created was inch by inch shortened because of her pursuers' long strides.

"Don't panic". She keeps mumbling to herself but the _predators_ are getting closer.

She started to walk as fast as she can – almost running. She turned again on the next street thinking that it is the right way to lose those bad guys but she's wrong – she mistook the place and unfamiliar surroundings startled her. Too many boys and all of them looked on her direction. Because of her combined confidence and instinct, somehow she believed that there is someone waiting for her – coming for her aid. So she continued to walk – faking her composure – she can hear them murmur.

"_Nice legs"_

"_Hey baby, what's your name?"_

"_How much?" _and then followed with a chorus of laughter.

One guy attempted to place his arm over her shoulder but was stopped by another hand.

"Huh?" that guy – with well-built muscles - turned to his companion and continued to asked "Yours?"

"Don't touch her". A stable and deep tone of voice came which is very familiar to the girl. Within that second, the girl turned her attention to the man who is apparently close enough for her to smell his scent… and she felt relieved all of a sudden. After the guy warned his other companion, he placed his arm over the shoulders of the girl and he made her walk. Not that long, they reached a good place – near the port – where no one can see them.

"What are you doing, fucking classmate?" It is clear that Hiruma is really angry.

"Your friends followed me". Mamori started to explain, though she don't know why, she wants to ease the tense between her and Hiruma.

"They're not my fucking friends". Hiruma corrected with a rough tone, emphasizing that he don't mix on the group of fools. After a big sigh, Mamori continue her story.

"I thought that I can lose them if I will turn to the fourth street, but I didn't know that it is the specific place where you – I mean, those guys meet" Mamori definitely feels responsible for her own predicament.

And after a moment of silence.

"I'm really sorry. It –" Mamori's speech were suddenly interfered.

"It's okay. I just don't know why you are always engaged in trouble". Hiruma gave a serious look.

"Umm… wha-" at first Mamori felt irritated but then again realized the things that they have been through in the first few months "I don't know. But it's the trouble who always finds me". Mamori said and while still carrying her grocer items, she felt that her legs are getting stiffer and so she lean her back on the fence. Then she studied Hiruma. He is facing into the sea and the cold breeze of the night made Mamori shiver. Hiruma noticed the girl's sudden reaction to the cold and eventually their eyes meet. Instead of anger or annoyance, Hiruma suddenly searched for the right word – which he thought he already dumped out of his vocabulary.

They both heard footsteps against the hard cements and before Mamori could see those people who are approaching, Hiruma suddenly pinned Mamori on the fence. The tall and lean body of Hiruma covers Mamori which eventually appears that they are _kissing_. And her grocery bag suddenly fell.

Mamori is startled into Hiruma's sudden movement. But Mamori finally collected her senses and realized that Hiruma's hand is covering her mouth and in the back of his palm, his lips are pressed. His hand is warm, his breath is warm and his body against her made her cold suddenly disappear.

"_It's relaxing"_. Mamori thought. She heard the fence made a sound which gives her an idea that Hiruma's left hand is grasping on the cold wires. The footsteps are getting closer and this made Mamori close her eyes.

"Whoo hoo! Way to go kids!" said a ma n passing by.

"Hey! I know one motel near this place, do other stuffs there" another man added.

"Yeah, better go there before someone else catch you making out!" the last man yelled and they all laugh in jolly. However, Hiruma did not let go of Mamori and acting like they were actually kissing as he move his head. Though the footsteps are slowly fainting, Hiruma took a look into Mamori's face. Even if the light does not entirely focus onto them, he can clearly see how lovely Mamori is.

"_Yes, it is the right word"_ he thought.

After that those guys are gone, Hiruma removed his hand and Mamori started to breathe the cold air once more.

"I guess you're right, troubles are the one who keeps tailing on you" Hiruma whispered and Mamori smiled.

Hiruma took off his jacket and placed it over Mamori. The girl suddenly flustered with red taint on her cheeks.

"Thanks" she whispered and then she picked the bag from the ground. "What was that for?" she suddenly asked not knowing that Hiruma is staring on his left hand.

"Huh?" the only word that slipped through. It is _new_ to him that he suddenly became absent-minded.

"I mean those guys" Mamori slowly approaching to the side of Hiruma "what pushed you to do that?"

"For your information, this place is the hub for sluts and those men are fucking drunkards?" Hiruma said while hearing this, Mamori suddenly became afraid. "If those bastards saw us, they might think that you are a slut and hunt you." He added a malicious grin.

"But-but how do you know?" Mamori asked again.

"Oh-their smell is very irritating. The reeking alcohol gives an itch to my nose". Hiruma said plainly.

"No. That this place is a hub for those _girls_". Mamori corrected her question. And upon hearing that, Hiruma suddenly caught off-guard.

"I just fucking heard". He said, avoiding her gaze but actually he is blushing and thinking of the various things that Mamori might think about him.

"Oh, I see". Mamori simply responded.

"Okay! Come 'on I'll walk you home". Hiruma abruptly offered, obviously changing the topic.

"But I'm going to Ayako-chan, to the Oak Street. We have a group study tonight." Mamori said.

"Group study or Pajama party?" Hiruma asked.

"Errr… both?" Mamori said in a shy tone.

"So what the girls do in Pajama party, huh?" Hiruma asked almost teasing.

"H-Hiruma-kun!" Mamori's face turned in a color of a tomato.

After that, Hiruma lead a way where they can avoid those guys (the people Mamori thought his friends) earlier.

"Aren't you feeling cold Hiruma-kun?" Mamori asked.

"Don't mind about me." Hiruma simply answered. They are walking side-by-side, no one leads and no one left behind.

"Hiruma-kun?"

"Ehh?"

"Tell me, what are you doing with those people?" Mamori asked out of curiosity.

"Now, you're getting nosy!" Hiruma said and he looked unto Mamori's face, her lips are pouting telling him that she is getting a little pissed.

"I'm there to play some poker and thanks to you, they already started without me". Hiruma said but it is obvious that there is no weight in his words.

"I told you, I'm sorry".

"Yeah yeah, whatever".

They both stopped in the front of Oak Street.

"Ayako-san's house is five houses away". Mamori informed "Are you sure you don't want to get in first?"

"Nah! I don't like rumors". Hiruma said and getting cautious.

"Okay!" Mamori took off the jacket and gave it Hiruma. "Thank you very much and goodnight Hiruma-kun". Mamori sealed her goodbye with a smile and then she turned around and hurriedly walks to Ayako's house. Hiruma is not accustomed in waving goodbyes and Mamori knows it well in a very short time, that idea made Hiruma smirk.

After pressing the doorbell twice, Ayako hurriedly came out. But before Mamori enter, she took a final look on the aisle of the Oak Street, _"He's already gone"_ she thought.

"What is it, Anezaki-chan?" Ayako asked.

"Oh!,nothing". Mamori said and Ayako is asking various things about her being late yadda yadda…

On the other hand, Hiruma caught the last glance from Mamori before she entered in Ayako's house. Then he decided to go back to their _lair_. While walking he decided to put on his jacket and the sweet smell of Mamori stayed. After a couple of breathing through that jacket, he shoved and wore it.

He looked again on his left hand and remembered how it acted on its own.

_Right after he covered Mamori's mouth, his left hand wants to hold her waist and travel across her torso. Good damn thing that he did not lose to the temptation and he ordered that hand to hold on those cold wire fences instead._

And then an image of Mamori, the moment where her eyes are shut, suddenly struck him. He smiled.

"_What that word again?"_ He thought.

"Lovely, yeah fucking right". He whispered.

Meanwhile, Mamori find it hard to concentrate because of sudden trouble that bugs her mind.

"_I know I felt it, though he covered my mouth, our upper lips touched. Which means, he is my first kiss?"_ She thought.

"Huh? are you okay?" Ayako asked but Mamori answered nothing.

**Hohohoh… I don't know if this is a "hot" or "not" story so let me know okay… send me your reviews (don't worry this is optional but I really appreciate it if you will let me to know your thoughts)…**

'**Til next time :)**


	5. Catch Baby, Catch

Catch Baby Catch!

**Note:** Just don't mind the title… hehehe I am so slow in making chapters… recently, I allowed myself to slack a little which gradually turns into laziness and all I want to do is either sleep or read/watch animes… what's happening to me! Anyways, the wait is over… because our favorite duo is finally making a comeback

* * *

School Festival…the much awaited yearly participation of all the high school students in all levels…the moment where everybody will get the chance to see the best performance and endurance of the students. First years are welcome and are expected to participate in these activities.

"Hiruma-kun?" a familiar female voice sounds like chime in his ears.

"What's your problem fucking classmate?" Hiruma grunted. He is sitting on a branch higher that the man's level that is why his classmate needs to look up.

"Can you at least try to call me in my proper name?" Mamori sounds irritable again.

"What is it that you want?" Hiruma obviously did not pay any attention.

"Hiruma-kun, as a representative of the first year disciplinary committee, I'm asking you to come down here and participate in the field". Mamori spoke while still staring up in the branch where Hiruma lazily sat. It's hurting her neck but she's persistent and Hiruma knows it…well.

"Hiruma-kun!" Mamori sounds more irritated.

"Yeah!" Hiruma moved and looked down. "Nice view". Upon hearing those words, Mamori's hands covered her chest and her cheeks are all so red. And in a matter of seconds, Hiruma came down and maniacally laughing, leaving Mamori behind with full of humiliation.

Mamori joined the other disciplinarians and managed to cool her head immediately, realizing that it's her fault after all, she never realized that she let her guard down.

"Wow!, you managed to get the blond first year to join the crowd", one representative told Mamori.

"Well he's a stubborn but he doesn't bite so I guess it's alright". Mamori said with a smile.

On the other hand…

Hiruma is so bored about the school festival and discussing football matters with Kurita and Musashi (Takekura). In an attempt to kill his boredom he decided not to participate in any of the sports. He just lay on the grass, since the football ground is used as a place to hold the games. His attempt to take a nap was interrupted by the voices beside him. With a twitch of his ear, it appears that he became irritated.

"Hiruma, where are you going?" Kurita, who apparently holding tons of food, came with Musashi behind him.

"I'm going to _kill_ some time", Hiruma said and then headed to the school ground.

As he walks into the ground with the smoke arising because of the dust, the students suddenly felt shiver like it's the last day of their lives. Although he doesn't carry any guns, his evil aura envelopes the entire crowd, which creates fright for the other students.

"I-Is that Hiruma Yoichi of class 1-1?" One teacher asked the other colleague, and Mamori heard it loud and clear. She turned her head to the direction where the teacher is pointing out. There, she saw Hiruma participating in the games, enjoying in shredding the enjoyment of others.

Game after game, Hiruma won… including the track and field and even if he just barely walk in the field no one would dare to follow. _That is how he gathered all the prizes in the festival._

"Damn that Hiruma!" one student, a senior indeed, mumbled at the corner.

"Well, there no specific rules that giving an evil aura and threatening look is part of cheating", another classmate informed.

The games finally ended but the school festival will continue until the night arrives. The students will held a bonfire and will have a party. Of course, as part of the traditions, the girls and boys will dance in around the campfire…

The disciplinary committee lit up three bonfires (not that huge as a precaution) and invited both the girls and boys to dance around the fire. There is no standard way to dance around the bonfire and that's why the student committee prepared some games to keep the enjoyment alive. With the combined powers of the student representatives, they oriented the students about the game and they called it "Catch Baby Catch".

Through the help of the representatives they showed how the game is done...

Each couple (a boy and girl of course) will toss the balloon on next couple at their right. However, tossing the balloon should be in sequence, the girl needs to turn (with the help of the guiding hands of the boy) and then the girl will release the balloon to the other group. The girl from the next group should catch them. The pair who unable to perform the routine and will lose the balloon will be disqualified.

Many boys approached Anezaki…

"Waa… Anezaki-chan, you seems to be the most favorite girl in the crowd", one fellow committee member said.

"Well, is that a compliment?" Mamori stated with a feeling of uneasiness.

"Huh?, what was that supposed to mean?" the fellow committee member asked again.

"Err… well I'm not used to this kind of feeling. It gives me goose bumps". Mamori said.

Slowly, Mamori backed off and rested a little on one the trees. It is a good spot because it is not reached by the light coming from the school festival.

"Catch baby, catch!" someone yelled on Mamori but in the tone wherein she is the only one who can hear it.

She roamed her eyes but in just a second something hit her head, a box of chocolates. After realizing where the box came from, she looked above her and noticed the figure of a man who is preparing to jump back to the ground.

"You again?" Mamori obviously irritated asked.

"Hey, hey! Every time you're yelling at me, you are only getting wrinkles in between your eyebrows. So at least try to talk to me in humane manner." Hiruma smirked, ready to tease the disciplinarian.

"Look who's talkin'?" Mamori pouted. Hiruma sat beside her but not that close to Mamori.

"You don't have to do that? You can pass this to me in a normal way." Mamori started an argument.

"But I said "catch it" right. Catch baby catch!" Hiruma stressed the last words to emphasize it well and Mamori suddenly blushed. In order to avoid being lost again in the battle of wits, she continued the conversation.

"What is this?" Mamori asked.

"What now? Did you're common sense melted already from this afternoon?" Hiruma teased again.

"Grrr… of course I know that this is chocolate, but are you giving this to me?" Mamori suddenly became sweet in asking.

"Nah, you're such a sugar monster. No doubt that one day your body will be like of that fucking fat ass, and we can't hardly tell who's who when that time comes. Kekekeke". Hiruma continuously nag Mamori.

He heard her sigh…sounds she's really pissed off…

He noticed that there is a sudden silence from Mamori. At first he doesn't really bothers about that but it's almost five minutes and he suddenly can't stand the silence between them.

"Oi! fucking classmate." Hiruma nudged the person next to him but she just shook his hand. Then a vein starts to pop in Hiruma's head but instead of yelling, he restrained himself and reflected on his previous actions.

"You told me to join and participate right? And that fucking chocolate is one of the prizes. I don't like that kind of stuffs so you can have it." Hiruma said in a low voice but Mamori remains quiet. And then he realized that the reliable disciplinarian needs some rest…even in his teasing.

"Sleep baby, sleep". Hiruma whispered under his breath.

* * *

**Note:** this is because of overdose of watching and reading Kaichou wa Maid-sama! Please, can anyone tell me when is the release of the 2nd series of the anime... and the release of Chapter 59… I kinda like Usui there… eeee… so smokin' hot…


	6. Heart and Stomach

Heart and Stomach

_I don't want to say much about this Chapter… just read, review and enjoy! Ya-ha! :))_

* * *

_There is an old saying – the best way to a man's heart is through his stomach. Is that so?_

"Mamori, please pass that sauce over here". Mamori's mother is busy preparing the dishes, not for their family, but for their small restaurant.

Mamori's father is working overseas and he visits his family twice or thrice a year. Although their household had a sufficient income from the breadwinner's remittance, Mamori's mother decided to establish a business. Their idea in creating this business was approved by Mamori's father – knowing that his wife has a potential when it comes in kitchen. Luckily, their small restaurant is running for more than a year now.

"Mom, the bottle is already empty". Mamori responded, shaking the bottle of sauce that she found in the kitchen counter.

"Ohh, honey go check the cabinets" her mother made another request.

After couple of minutes in searching –

"Mom, all are used up including the baking powder, the breadcrumbs and garlic". Mamori answered.

"Oh my! My bad. I forgot to shop those stuffs. Just recently, the new dishes that I made became a _hit_ to our customers." Mamori's mother shortly explained.

"Owner, there are three orders to beef cutlet and curry special" the waitress suddenly appeared – telling the orders of their customers. Although the kitchen is complete, Mamori's mother facilitates the area and thus also involved in cooking.

"Okay, Mom" Mamori removed her apron "I will get these things for you". Mamori smiled and giving her mother an assurance.

"Well, I guess there's no helping it. Go ahead and fetch these ingredients okay. If possible, make it faster and be careful". Mamori's mother held out the money and handed to Mamori.

"Alright!" Mamori immediately left knowing that her mother is relying on her.

Even though, the mini-grocery is not that far, she still ran as fast as she could to beat the time. But she's slowing down and breathes hardly. She's not good in running but she has the obligation to render the things her mother needs.

"Mamonee-san?" a young Sena called her attention.

"Um… S-Sena". Mamori was lightly surprised by her childhood friend's appearance.

"What's the hurry, Mamonee-san?" Sena noticed the sweat that forming on Mamori's forehead and her inconsistent breathing.

"Mom needs some ingredients and so I'm _running_ an errand now". Mamori emphasized the running since she is literally doing it.

"Ano, do you want me to help?" Sena offered his aid in a shyly manner.

"Hahaha, don't bother Sena I'm –" Mamori tapped the hair of Sena and then her mother's words struck her mind. _If possible, make it faster_.

"Well Sena, you do not weigh that much isn't you?" Mamori suddenly asked.

"Huh? Um, I don't know my exact weight but guess I'm not that heavy, why Mamonee-san?" Sena asked.

Upon hearing Sena's answer, Mamori made an analysis and her brain is working faster than how she can run.

"_If I run at this rate… I can barely make it on time… Sena on the other hand is small, so he can easily sneak in and his doesn't weigh that much so probably his legs-" _

"Mamonee-san, do you want to run an errand for you?" Sena asked though it sounds like he's bullied again in terms of running an errand.

"S-Sena?" Mamori was surprised that her friend read her mind.

"Don't worry Mamonee-san, I'm already used to this". Sena smiled and lend his hand.

"Bu-but Sena, I don't mean to bother you". Mamori tried to change her friend's mind since it's not her attitude to order someone around. But the only answer that she received from Sena is a smile – a smile that is filled with confidence.

_If possible, make it faster._

In the end, she handed Sena the list of things that he needs to carry. She just watched him took a leave in a minute and when two strangers passed and covering her view, Sena suddenly disappeared.

"Ohh well, maybe he was tripped". She whispered.

"Ohh yeah there's a new open pastry house not far from here. I heard that their creampuff is really wonderful" A conversation between friends accidentally overheard by Mamori while she waits at Sena in their agreed place. She looked at her watch and computed (through her mind) the probable time when she can meet Sena.

"Hmmm… just two minutes… is the spare time. Maybe it wouldn't hurt much to see this pastry shop" Mamori whispered and she went to that place.

**Kariya Pastry House, Now Open…**

Mamori read the sign and her cuteness captured the staffs who are giving free samples.

"Hello there," one brave man approached her "we are giving samples. Come on have one and taste our version of creampuff".

Mamori smiled and picked a portion of a sliced creampuff. She chewed it well and her expression suddenly changed. The _monster of sweets_ evolved and the staffs were surprised and scrammed. In the meantime, Mamori is delighted by its taste and started to mutter.

"_Eggs, flour, sugar of course…"_

"Mamonee-san?" Sena's voice surfaced on Mamori's ear.

"S-Sena? You surprised me. You're quiet fast." Mamori answered back

"Ahehehe… there's not much people, actually. I've been looking for you, good thing that I spotted you easily. So here." Sena handed over the bag of ingredients to Mamori.

"Sena, I am really sorry that I caused problems. " Mamori said.

"It's alright. Anyway, I have to go, mother also asked me for something." Sena said while readied himself to run again.

"Okay! Thank You Sena and take care." Mamori said but suddenly Sena disappeared.

"Oh, maybe he was drowned into the crowd." Mamori thought since they're conversation is in the middle of the street.

Not that long, Mamori took the ingredients right away and her mother was very relieved that dishes are made right on time. While in the kitchen, Mamori is writing on her notebook and her mother opened up a conversation.

"Good thing that Sena came for help, he's fast huh?" Mamori's mother spoke.

"Nah, he said that there's not much people shopping." Mamori is still busy in taking her notes.

"Really? I thought that today is their anniversary and so that they are giving discounts, I'm sure that the housewives are eager to join the commotion when it comes in discounts like this one". Mamori looked at her mother who is reading the receipt of the grocer items. "Oh well, Sena is probably lucky today."

"Yeah!" Mamori agreed to her mother's assumptions.

"What are you taking notes for?" Her mother asked again.

"Umm… there is a newly opened pastry shop and their creampuff is delicious." Mamori started with a happy face.

"So?" her mother did not get her idea.

"So, I guess that our small restaurant should offer deserts like the ones they have." Mamori suggested.

"Honey, I like the idea but you shouldn't compete with that pastry shop. We don't have enough resources to add deserts on our menu." Mamori's mother answered and turning her suggestion down made her sad.

"Don't feel sorry. Our business has its own strong points and so that's pastry shop that you talked about." Mamori's mother consoled her. "Hmm… why won't you create another dish? That surely fits our expertise." With that suggestion, Mamori's mood was lightened up.

After their mother-and-daughter conversation, Mamori _ruled_ the kitchen and she introduced additional _three_ dishes in their menu. Little by little, her creations became one of the leading dishes that the customers sought after.

"Mamori, I need to your help in the service." Mamori's mother requested. Mamori nod and left the potatoes she peeling. She went out and she witnessed that their tables are filled with customers and the three service attendant can't handle it all. She went into the service counter to get some spare pen, menu list, and paper to list their orders. She surveyed the area to see if there are tables that haven't served yet.

"Fucking waitress." One customer called and Mamori turned her attention to the customer. But her happy face suddenly changed when she realized what she _heard_. So she went to the table to determine if her guess is right.

"H-Hiruma- kun?" Mamori is surprised though she has a hint what to expect.

"Kekekeke, what? Are you going to take my order or stare at me for the whole time?" Hiruma said.

"Hiruma-kun, how many times that I will tell you not to use that _word_?" Mamori reminded him.

"Errr… I don't know? Maybe you fucking told that to me many times to the point that I forgot where did I stop counting." Hiruma simply answered.

"You're using that _word_ again." Mamori pouted as she handed over the menu list and listed his order. Ooops, not included the term "fucking" since Hiruma is abusing that word in a way that only he can master. After that business transaction, Mamori went to the kitchen to give his orders.

"My, my… Mamori-chan, are you an acquaintance of that blonde guy?" Keiko, a service attendant, asked her.

"Yes, he is my classmate." Mamori plainly answered.

"Oh My! would you introduce us to him?" Sakura, another service attendant, joined the conversation.

"Huh?" Mamori exclaimed for she doesn't understand what's gotten into their attendants.

"Mamori-chan, he is one of our customers. Of course, you don't have any idea because you are hiding in the kitchen." Tsubasa, another service attendant, answered.

"And what is the connection of me being in the kitchen?" Mamori becomes nosy and intrigued.

"That's it! Because you don't know how handsome he is" Its Keiko.

"Handsome?" Mamori repeated.

"Yes, and when he smile… Breathing suddenly became hard for me" Its Sakura.

"Smile. He smiles?" Mamori suddenly puzzeled.

"And when he talked, he is so sweet" Its Tsubasa.

"Sweet? Girls, you've mistaken everything about him. Maybe you saw another person that looks exactly like him. He can't be like that". Mamori snorted, giving the girls a piece of advice.

"Mamori-chan's order!" a kitchen crew called.

(A/N: It's not that Mamori ordered, but it's for her customer)

"Okay!" She answered back on the call "Girls, you better not let yourself filled your mind about him. Right now, it is more appropriate to do our duty first, right?" Mamori smilingly said and left the girls. She doesn't want to go far ruining their fantasies. It is enough to tell them her thoughts about Hiruma.

She delivered his order and left him after her service. She went back to the kitchen and did not go back to the service area since one of the crew's shifts is over. She became a reliever then.

"Mamori-chan!" Tsubasa ran while entering the kitchen area.

"Tsubasa-san, you shouldn't run even if you're in a hurry. You might trip yourself and get hurt" Mamori lectured.

"Ah, enough with that motherly scolding" Tsubasa said without knowing that Mamori's mother overheard it. "Ooops, gomen" Tsubasa whispered in a cute voice.

"What is it?" Mamori asked.

"Our dear customer left this, that tall and blonde guy". Tsubasa said.

"Ahh… Hiruma-kun." Mamori remembered.

"Whoah, so that is his name. I'll make sure I'll remember his name." Tsubasa said. "He left this in his seat." Tsubasa handed over the file case to Mamori but Mamori refused.

"Why won't you wait for him, he might come back and collect it" Mamori reasoned.

"He won't come back after 6:15 pm. He will enter the restaurant at approximately 5:00 pm and sit on the east side and then at 6:15 he will leave." Tsubasa said.

"Wow, you're a quite observant". Mamori complimented and Tsuabasa grinned. "Okay, just leave it on my cabinet. I can't touch it now, my hands are dirty". Mamori instructed.

* * *

That night, Mamori prepared her stuff for the school tomorrow including the file case of Hiruma.

"So he really didn't show up." Mamori mumbled. "Oh anyway, I'm sleepy". She placed that file case on the study table near her school bag but it suddenly fell and the papers that were inside the file case scattered on the floor. After a sigh, Mamori picked them up. She noticed some lines, drawings, and schemes that are finely drew and very detailed. But no matter how much she looks at those papers, they don't mean a thing to her for she can't understand their purpose.

"A strategy?" Mamori exclaimed, "But a strategy for what? Oh boy, better arrange it than mind that guy's business". Mamori made her resolved and by tomorrow at school, she will hand it over.


	7. Set and Hut

Set and Hut

I've been in so much trouble but I know that you are not interested in it and all of my lame excuses… I owed so much from the readers because of the long hiatus… Well here's what I've got! Enjoy!...

* * *

"Fuck it!" Hiruma kicked the (innocent) chair near him.

"W-What is it Hiruma?" Kurita asked, although trembling still holds his sweet muffin.

"Arggh, I forg-lost my files! Arrgghh! This is a shit! Fuck it! Fuck it!" Hiruma continued to kick the chair.

"Oi," Takekura spoke "if you continue to do that, we won't have anything to use".

Hiruma looked at Takekura who is busy fixing the wooden chairs Hiruma broke.

"And besides, you already know them here" Takekura caught the attention of Hiruma, pointing his finger on his head, "Nice acting but I'm not buying it".

"Kekeke, really old man" Hiruma raised an eyebrow and looked at the calendar posted on the clubhouse's wall. The date is set and the Football Club will settle a score.

"Like the other games that we played, we are short in members but you don't have to be bothered by that. The thing is we have to give a terrifying impression to those idiots." Hiruma spoke without looking to his two members; he just kept his eyes on the calendar. After a sigh, he left the clubhouse and kicked the door closed.

"Am I hearing it right Kurita?" Takekura asked his friend who is looking at him with the same amusement.

"Umm… I guess he is really concern about the club and did you also notice it?" Kurita said "He did not spoke any swear words". Takekura nodded.

"Fuck it! Ya-ha!" and the two –Kurita and Takekura – heard it loud and clear.

There were two men following Hiruma right after he went out from their stinking clubhouse. Although they kept their steps lightly, Hiruma who seems calm and naïve is aware of his surroundings.

"Neh!" Hiruma sounds irritated, stopped in the middle of his walk. "You don't have any _balls_ eh?"

The two boys looked at each other and got pissed after a minute they realized that Hiruma mocked them.

"Damn you Hiruma!" One well-built guy ran towards Hiruma and preparing his fist for a punch. The other one is behind him carrying a baseball bat. But Hiruma smoothly evaded them all –with ease.

"Ahh, you will be a good lineman if only you combined those fucking muscles of yours with your fucking brain." Hiruma said and the one with well-built body slightly confused.

"What the hell are you talking about you piece of shit?" he spoke to Hiruma in a manner that he is accustomed to.

"Dude, he's telling you non-sense. Don't tell me you're gonna be offended by a first-year?" the one who is holding a bat told his friend. And he attacked Hiruma who still looks confident and full of composure.

"Not bad, but you are not qualified as a member of my team" Hiruma said after he tripped the guy with a bat and he ate the dust causing his mouth to bleed.

"Damn it! So it is true that you are recruiting players for your lame football team huh?" the brawned guy said.

"Recruiting? Not really, I'm forcing them to join" Hiruma said with a serious face, trying to emphasize the upper hand in the situation he had before.

"Oh can you? Force? What the hell are you talking about?" Brawned guy said mocking Hiruma. With a grin, Hiruma brought out a black notebook, flipped the page where there are bookmarks and started to read.

"Hirigasawa Maki, Second Year… height 175 centimeters, well in built but is not good in academics". Hiruma said.

"Duh?" Hirigasawa – the brawned guy said and on his background is a friend who sits on a ground laughing.

"You were after Tatiana Shido" the guy on the ground suddenly stopped laughing and starts to listen to what Hiruma is telling "Tsubaki's sister". Hiruma is referring to the guy who sat on the ground carrying his baseball bat and with that cue; Tsubaki looked at his friend with piercing eyes.

"Damn you!" he suddenly attacked his friend, "She's just 15!" Tsubaki's eyes are filled with rage but still Hirigasawa stopped him because of his huge muscles.

"Come on, it's not that I'm going to marry her in an instant", Hirigasawa said as he gripped his friend's arm which holds the baseball bat.

"I know! But you are playboy!" Tsubaki is really angry, as he tried to beat his friend even though everybody knows he can't.

"What did you say? Hirigasawa is a playboy?" Hiruma asked like an investigator trying to clarify something "Well, according to my source, Hirigasawa is the _king of coolness_. Looks cool, acts cool and busted as cool. He used to court, 45 girls from his first year and 15 in his second year. Wow! What a record" while Hiruma is reading this, Tsubaki suddenly laughed and because of that the pissed Hirigasawa punched him and he once again returned to sit on the ground.

Hirigasawa came rushing to Hiruma but Hiruma just remained standing there.

"You son of a bitch!" Hirigasawa yelled.

"Hello, Hirigasawa residence?" Hiruma mimicked the voice of a teacher and called the household of Hirigasawa. Hiruma purposely set his phone in a loud speaker to make Hirigasawa hear his mother's voice.

"_Yes, who is this?"_ Hirigasawa's mother spoke.

"Hello Madam, this is Hirigasawa's class advisor," Hiruma looked into Hirigasawa who is trembling right from the start that he heard the voice of his mother. "I wonder if Hirigasawa is involved in any school activities like sports, do you know anything about it?" Hiruma maintained his composure.

"_Err, I don't know. Why?"_ Hirigasawa's mother voice is calm.

"I found him with the American Football Club's Captain, I guess they are in good terms", Hiruma spoke.

"_Oww really! Thank goodness, I thought that he is once again engaged in fighting. That kid always wants to fight and always lose at the end. But this time, I'm happy that he chose to use his muscles into sports… (sob) Please take a good care of him"._ Hirigasawa's loving mother requested.

"Don't worry Madam, I will make sure that he will discover his other talents". Hiruma ended the conversation afterwards.

"Your mother is nice". Hiruma said.

"But she's scary when she's angry. You… How could you? Arggh Damn it!" Hirigasawa said and punched the ground.

"Heh, it's not like you want her to see crying again don't you". Hiruma said and left without a trace. Meanwhile, Hirigasawa travelled into his train of thoughts seeing his father's death and his mother's bravery in facing their trials. And what Hiruma said is true, he don't want to see his mother crying again.

"Hirigasawa… Hiri-Hirigasawa!" Tsubaki shook his friend's body and Hirigasawa finally snapped back into reality.

"S-so, the rumors are true… Hiruma Yoichi is an evil" Tsubaki whispered…

In the meantime, Hiruma went to his apartment that seems like an abandoned building. He opened the door and the pitch black room hugged his entire figure – he is alone… but then he said,

"Happy Mother's Day… Mom".

* * *

Happy Mother's Day for all the Mothers in the World…


	8. Invincible

**Invincible**

I'm addicted in Bruno Mars's "Lazy Song"… Aww… that why I am lazy, I'm influenced by this song…

* * *

Carrying an excess baggage is not a big problem for someone who is reliable like Mamori – but today is an exception. For two consecutive days, she carried that file case at school but there is no Hiruma to be found.

"Mamori-chan, why are you keep asking for Hiruma-kun?" her classmate asked her.

"Um, ano… there is something that I want to give to him." Mamori honestly said.

"Huh!" Ayako, another friend in her class exclaimed, "are you going to confess to him?"

"N-no. No. I mean that it's not what I'm going to do." Mamori suddenly felt embarrassed.

"So?" it seems like her friends (and eavesdropping boys) are dying to hear her.

"Okay, I want to give back something that I recently kept here." Mamori said.

"D-did he gave you stuffed toys?" Akira, a lame guy who secretly admires Mamori asked.

"N-no." Again feeling embarrassed Mamori covered her face. "Hey people, he just left this thing" she pointed on the file case that is next to her school bag "in our restaurant, and I want it to give it back to him. Unfortunately I did not see any sign of him." Mamori just shook her head after she told the story.

"Is that so?, but we really don't care where he is. I mean, I don't want isolate him in between the lines of friend or foe, but he is so stingy… he – he's freaking me out." Another friend joined the chit chat.

Mamori kept silent for a while.

"Uhm… Mamori-chan, what is inside with that case anyway?" Ayako asked.

"It's full of papers. Just pile of sketches, I guess." Mamori said. After she told them, the conversation suddenly heated up.

"Nude art?"

"Sketch of the most wanted people? Maybe that the reason for those guns for protection".

"No. A blueprint of an elegant mansion where he can sneak in and snatch something out".

"No, it must be a caricature of our teachers then he can outsmart them by blackmailing".

And they all laugh because of their curiosity on those papers.

"Guys, enough." Mamori seems a little angry. "How can you tell those things on someone you don't even know?"

Everyone was trounced by Mamori's words. Though Hiruma acted coldly, selfishly, and like a real devil under the skin of a human, he never hurt or injured anybody. His actions are based on his own reasons and that is why he is mysterious.

"Mamori-chan," One brave soul spoke and he is Kobayashi, he has been one of the people who apparently became slaves of Hiruma "I know that I'm interfering, but since I got followed Hiruma around, I know where you can find him".

"Really?, well actually, I'm not interested in following him but I would like to know". Mamori said.

"Well, I know that you know that Hiruma established an American Football Club which is the first here in Deimon right?"

"Yes, that's true. We actually discussed it recently in the Student's meeting?" Mamori agreed.

"The other day, Hiruma recruited – or rather – threatened the potential members of other sports club and forced them to play in the American Football. And today, is their first practice match with the other school". Kobayashi said, sounding like an informant.

"What school?" Mamori asked.

"Koigahama Cupids, if I heard it right".

"Where do you think it would be?"

"It's actually happening right now, in their field at the east of this school".

Right after that conversation, the teacher came and so Mamori got something in her head.

* * *

In the next hour…

"What? You're going there? What for?" her girlfriends asked her as they follow her in her walk.

"So that I can have an idea on what kind of activity is football". Mamori simply answered.

"You don't know it? It's a kind of game where you'll hit a ball with a big bat". Ayako said.

"No, it's baseball though". One friend corrected, let's name her Emily.

"Ahh, I guess that's the one where the referee will say "tickle down!" Seiya, another friend, said.

"Is that it? The goal keeper will not going to shout it out?" Emily interfered again.

Mamori, on the other hand, kept silent. The four of them walked to their school's practice ground.

Once they reached the place, they easily recognized their team not only because of the school's name written on their uniforms or its color, but because of the unmistakeable voice of the devil.

"I-Is that Hiruma-kun?" Ayako asked Mamori.

"Yep, there's no mistaking it" Mamori answered simply.

"Why is he hiding behind that huge Kurita?" Emily mumbled.

Mamori's friends kept in chatting over the skirmish in the football field but Mamori remained silent. She noticed that there are no spectators coming from their school, even though the school hosted the practice game. The Deimon High Students will only take a glance in the game but after a couple of minutes, they will eventually leave.

The first half ended with the score 20-8 leaving Deimon behind.

"Nhe, Mamori-chan, let's go back. I think it's over" Ayako is cleaning her skirt after sitting on the shady ground.

"No. I mean not yet. It's just the first half". Mamori said without looking at her friends.

"But look at their score. They're like crawling just to close the gap". Emily added. However, they received no answer. "Well at least, they gained points. It's better than earning nothing, hahaha…" Emily continued after the silence in their group, knowingly that she was ignored by Mamori. So the three girls sat again to their places.

"Do you have any pen and paper?" Mamori asked a moment after.

"Uhmm… I have here in my pocket, why?" Seiya said.

"Can I have it? I just want to draw something." Mamori answered politely. After her friend held out the paper, a notebook size, Mamori draw some lines. Her friends just watched Mamori create her doodling. Since they didn't understand those lines, they just remained silent and let Mamori's mind occupied by something.

"Ha! Thank you!" Mamori then left her friends right after she finished her master piece. While running, the breeze helped her clean her skirt with tiny straws of grass. Her friends did not even utter a single word. They just only realize that their angel is rushing towards the devil.

"Oh my…" Ayako whispered. And their jaw dropped, anxiously waiting for the next scene.

Mamori can't see Hiruma but she has a feeling that he is in the middle of the swarm. And she knows well that every game has their time limit so she decided to not waste much time so she –

"HIRUMA-kun!, HIRUMA-kun!, HIRUMA-kun!" Mamori screamed until she's running out of air.

The attention of both teams (Devil Bats and Cupids) turned to her. The people that hides Hiruma's image dispersed, allowing Hiruma to look for the girl and Mamori doesn't mind if she looks ugly after running.

"What now?" Hiruma whispered with a slight annoyance. But his expression suddenly changed when Mamori raised the drawing she made earlier.

He seriously analyses the drawing, or rather the lines that Mamori drew in the paper. She kept her distance but not that far from Hiruma's team. She drew heavy lines on the paper to make it easier for Hiruma to read.

The whistle is heard which signals the players to get ready. Takekura and Kurita looked at each other right after they saw their Captain's glinting eyes and smirk. When Hiruma rose from his bench, Mamori hurriedly left and went back to her friends.

"Hiruma, what is our percentage to win this game?" Takekura asked while Hiruma is locking his helmet.

"Kekekeke, 100%" Hiruma's husky voice created a great motivation for the entire team. Even if the players are just pulled from the other sports team, they know how to participate. Hiruma gathered them and spelled out the strategies that he discovered and because the players are seriously pissed by the Cupids' arrogance, they are willing to make the play bloody.

At last they screamed "YA-HA!"

In the meantime, Mamori was interviewed by her friends but she kept a playful smile.

"Just watch and they will turn the tables". Mamori ended their bothersome questions.

After the several plays, Devil Bats finally defeated the Cupids by advancing their scores and not letting the other team to score another point - 20-45. The Devil Bats were really happy, although it is just a practice game; they feel overjoyed massacring the stupid Cupids.

"Kekeeke" Hiruma's mischievous laughter.

"Hiruma-kun!" Kurita ran towards Hiruma, crying and helding his hands out. But instead of hugging Hiruma, the big guy welcomes the bullets.

"Hiruma", Takekura said, "she's gone." Hiruma just raised an eyebrow. "I think you should give thanks anyway". Takekura whispered and then walked ahead.

"Don't order me around old man!" Hiruma got a little pissed but in the corner of his eyes, he's trying to trace the place where Mamori sat earlier.

* * *

It's already 7:00 and Mamori is still at school because of her Committee duties. She packed her things and then a lean shadow appeared before her.

"You startled me." Mamori said contradicting her reaction because she remained calmed.

"He?" Hiruma uttered raising an eyebrow.

"If you are going to thank me, well I already have an answer. Don't mention it". Mamori smiled.

"Actually when I saw that doodling, it reminds me of my kindergarten days. I bet I can draw better than you even if I am three years old." Hiruma started to attack.

"Well, I know. I saw it here". Mamori handed the file case. "Ahh… finally, I already gave you that heavy thing."

"I know that I left this fucking case in your restaurant. But I didn't expect that you would get nosy about someone else's business. Kekeke". Hiruma grunted.

"That's it!" Mamori suddenly got pissed. "You should at least thank me twice. And I did not open that case, it just fell so the papers scattered. And why am I explaining this thing to you?"

"Yeah, I know, I know. So let's keep on going." Hiruma said and left Mamori behind.

"Huh?, how ungrateful?" Mamori sighed and noticed something. "W-where's my bag?"

"Come 'on you fucking slowpoke" Hiruma said while waving his hand where he carried Mamori's bag.

Mamori was surprised and then followed Hiruma. While they are walking at the corridor, we can hear their conversation echoed.

* * *

"At least, we finally knew that it is not called tickle down" the girl suddenly giggled.

"It's touch down, you moron".

* * *

Hoi! Hoi! Got addicted to "My Girlfriend is a Gumiho"… so cool!


	9. One Day in a Volley Field

**One Day in a Volley Field**

Awww! I already forgot my password here in fanfiction net because of my negligence to update and update. Thank you for those individuals who subscribed in my story and gave awesome reviews, so here I am, giving you another chapter of HiruMamo pairing… I might have lost the confidence in writing since I've gone too long and I'm dying to hear an opinion from you guys.

This story is a bit long because I owed you much, just don't forget to blink and do not let your face near the screen okay!

For all the anonymous readers, thank you very much (muah) but I also welcome spammers and criticisms, so don't worry I don't bite.

Again… Eyeshield 21 and its characters do not belong to me, because if I do, I will make sure that Hiruma and Mamori will have an awesome scene together kekekekeke….

* * *

_Gym Class…_

"It's really hard to attend the gym class after the regular classes." Ayako whined while changing her clothes in girl's room.

"What's the matter?" Mamori asked.

"You know, after the time you spent in understanding the calculus and draining all your energy just to show the computations well - after that, you are going to exhaust the last drop of your spirit in this gym class." Ayako explained.

"I don't find it abnormal. I guess you just need to adjust yourself. Like you don't attend middle school before with gym class after the regular classes?" Mamori pointed arguably.

"That's it! Can't you get the idea on why I'm holding my feet back on the gym's floor? It's because of Aya and her other mean-ie girlfriends." Ayako said.

"Oh come on, let's grow. We are already old to have grudges and play silly stuffs." Mamori just shook what was Ayako told her.

"Old but not mature. There's a big difference in that word, Mamori-chan. Think of it Mamori-chan, who broke your tin whistle before. And messed with my uniform in middle school. And - and ".

"Shhh…" Mamori silenced her friend with a hush. "It will be alright, okay. So stop fidgeting." Mamori encouraged.

"Hello?" Emily called. "Teacher is already calling your names for attendance".

And so they headed inside the gym. After the roll call, the gym instructor told them to form a group of six and they will play volleyball. As expected, the mean girls are meaner to form a strong group, and Mamori is along with her friends. In that time, they have consecutive losses against the _mean girls'_ group and the instructor is not happy about it.

"Mamori-chan, look… i-it is only a… a play but they all took it seriously." Ayako said.

"Yeah, I-I know that." Mamori said.

"Girls! Girls! The way to play volleyball is to use your hand not your face. I bet everyone knows it well." The instructor told everybody. It echoed inside the gym making the other students laughed about it.

"Okay, that's it for today. Anezaki, your group should practice more, okay? If you can't even bring a _serve_ on the other side of the net then I'm afraid that you might fail this activity and this will affect entirely on your status.

* * *

"Oh, good grief! So what's with them? I mean, Mr. Higarashi did not see that those mean girls really want a piece of us." Ayako said with an obvious expression of anger.

"Don't ask me, because I don't know either." Emily said, massaging her palm from hitting the ball hard.

"What's up with you Mamori-chan?" Ayako asked noticing that their friend is quite.

"I – I just remembered how those girls treated us before. I just don't get why they behave like that? And now they are getting worse". Mamori said.

"We can't answer that right now but all I know is we really need a help from somebody who plays well. We have to beat those girls at least just once and pass this PE." Emily pointed.

"Okay! I'm going to ask someone in the Disciplinary Committee." Mamori said and headed to the office of disciplinary committee. Her friends bid goodbyes and as she walks at school's corridor, she noticed that the lights in their classroom are still on. So she went there to check if there are students lingered there.

"H-Hiruma-kun!" Mamori cannot be mistaken with that spiky blonde devil who is continuously tapping on his laptop. "Why are you still here?" she asked and walked across the room.

"Isn't it obvious? The fucking electricity in our clubhouse went down and I can't make this fucking strategy without the electricity." Hiruma simply answered, not noticing that Mamori sat in the table next to him.

"It might be hard for you, working alone in your team". Mamori said while observing the swiftness of his fingers over the keyboards.

"I'm not working alone." Hiruma said and followed "Fuck it! Why are you here anyway?" Being caught up in an unwanted conversation, Hiruma is trying to create a great barrier between him and to other people – including on Mamori.

"Hiruma-kun?" Mamori felt uneasy with that sudden change of attitude of Hiruma, creating an impression that he is difficult to deal with and she should keep her distance- but at some point, she find it hard to do that. Hiruma suddenly felt sorry from his attitude and burst of anger, he just don't like anybody to mix with his business but he declined to say "sorry".

"I-I'm sorry, Hiruma-kun, I shouldn't bother you". Mamori said sorry instead. She left him and although her legs are slightly aching, she proceeded to go into their Disciplinary Committee Office. But she is not successful in finding someone who is athletic enough to help them. After few minutes she went down and did not bother to take a look in their classroom.

She left the school immediately since it's starting to get dark, she walked briskly to avoid any strangers along the way and also feeling exhausted for that day.

"Oi, fucking classmate. You haven't answered my question earlier". A husky voice made Mamori stop.

"H-Hiruma-kun?" Mamori looked from the place where the voice came from and Hiruma came from behind. "I – ahh ahhh". Mamori yelled. Her right leg began to feel stiff and numb and then she cries for the torturing pain. She walked slowly and sat on one bench near the pedestrian lane.

"Hey, that's funny you know!" Hiruma held out his cellphone with camera and attempted to take a shot on Mamori's unconceivable face. But before he could do that, Mamori cried – little tears fell on her face that stopped Hiruma.

"Okay let me see it, fucking classmate." Hiruma kneeled in front of crying Mamori and lifted her leg. "Hey you have a fucking cramp here" Hiruma said which tells the reason why Mamori felt a terrible pain.

"A- a sprained muscle, "Mamori sobs "ouch Hiruma-kun don't do that!" Mamori tried to claim her leg but it hurts too much that it made her cry once more.

"Tch!" Hiruma made a sound probably cursing but he can't let Mamori be alone and so he massages her leg to at least ease the pain and have a quick recovery.

"Ouch!, be careful Hiruma-kun" Mamori pleaded.

"Why did you have this fucking spasm? Are you running all over the school?"

"No, I guess it's because of the volleyball in our PE class. Our opponents made us run all-over the place. And my legs gave up to the point that I can't stand anymore." Mamori confessed.

"Kekekekekekekekeke" the devil laughs wholeheartedly. "I suppose that fucking volleyball gave you a hard time. Is it same since you were in fucking middle school?"

"Hiruma-kun?" Mamori is really tired in hearing his words with curses. "It is same like in middle school but I'm not an athletic type of person. Yes I run but not like today". Slowly, the burning feeling and wrangled muscles are disappearing. "Hiruma-kun, you're good at this huh?" Mamori said now that she can smile and wipe her tears away.

"Feeling better now huh, fucking classmate?" Hiruma is not pausing every moment to annoy Anezaki. And although the girl want to throw sermons, she don't have any energy left in her - after all he helped her in her small predicament. Hiruma then sat beside her.

"Arigatou, Hiruma-kun" Mamori smiled. "Good thing for you, you're not obliged to attend PE classes since you have you're Football Club. And you can't get sprains like this one".

"Tche! You talk too much." Hiruma said but did not hurt Mamori's feelings. "It's just volleyball why would you be afraid of that?"

"Hiruma-kun, as you can see, Aya-chan and her friends are there and they still want us to paly _dirty_ with them." Mamori said.

"Dirty?" Hiruma asked, such a word made a touchdown in his cunning brain cells.

"Yes, I mean" Mamori suddenly blushed from the word she gave, "it-its about - she and her friends usually messes with Ayako and Emily but I don't take bullies that easily back in our middle school days. And I thought that they already changed because we're at least older now" Mamori explained.

"Kekekeke, I kinda fucking like that dirty play of yours" Hiruma said and his teeth is glinting white, a cue that he got something up to his sleeve again.

"H-huh? What do you mean Hiruma-kun? Mamori asked nervously.

* * *

"Oi fucking classmate, you should put some weight on your fucking shoulder not only on your fucking elbow. If you do that there is not enough force to make a fucking shot on the fucking volleyball." Hiruma shouted Mamori.

Today, Mamori is under the hell-training of Hiruma Youichi – yours truly – and despite that it is still eight in the morning, Mamori felt pressure and annoyed.

"Hiruma-kun! Stop…calling…me…like… that!" Mamori is stretching her shoulders for another round of "spike".

"Tche! Stop whining fucking classmate". Hiruma yelled again. They've been there in the park for almost half an hour but Hiruma is feeling bored. He decided to rest his AK-47 rifle and hold the volleyball. He observed the ball well and looked at Mamori.

"Look, fucking classmate". Hiruma said. He swayed his hand to do the serving stance, and hit the ball with much force in order to reach the net. It reached the other side and it did not touched the net but it is "outside the line".

"Ke!, you see that fucking classmate?" Hiruma bragged.

"He? You call that "good"? The ball landed outside the line". Mamori questioned.

"Like I fucking care. The only thing that I showed you is how to exert effort from your knees, to your spine, running down your shoulder up to your elbows - " Hiruma is pointing his finger to those body parts to elaborate his explanation "- in that way, your fucking force is not only exerted on your fucking shoulders. Now, if you're going to ask me how to make the ball stay inside the other side, I guess it's your fucking problem."

"Mou-" Mamori pouted, well at least she have a clue on how to do it well.

After the long hours of practice, Mamori learned that her spasm was brought by the constant movement of her right leg. Hiruma explained that her right leg reacts first and that is very common to get some cramps. And at that time, Mamori prepared something for them to eat in their lunch and they sat under the shaded tree.

Hiruma silently ate his bento which Mamori made.

"Ano… Hiruma-kun, do you like the taste of my homemade bento?" Mamori asked. Her goal is to see how her new dish will hit the customers and Hiruma is the lucky "guinea pig".

"Huh? I don't fucking feel like there's much difference with the other dishes that your restaurant offers". Hiruma plainly said. Hearing that, Mamori's heart were discouraged and she pouted in response. Not knowing that Hiruma is dying to have a second helping.

* * *

The day of the PE activity arrived and the girls will play volleyball. Mamori, along with her friends held a practice before that. She taught them what Hiruma has taught her without saying a word that she learned it from Hiruma, of course.

They managed to play the volleyball well, although they did not beat the mean girls, at least they now know how to use their hands – not the face – and techniques to make the ball pass on their opponents. It was indeed a very tiring day for them, but Mamori is the busiest person that you can meet in Deimon. She managed to go in the Committee's meeting and felt no sore on her legs - she smiled and thankful that she felt good after all.

She went home and after checking that she has no assignments, she went directly on her mother's business. She spotted Hiruma who is looking on their list of menu. With no second thought she greeted him.

"Hiruma-kun, you never really fail to visit." Mamori said with a smiling face.

Hiruma raised an eyebrow, "What is it fucking classmate?" that husky voice and unmistakably "F-word" made Mamori annoyed. But she knows that somehow, Hiruma knows what she really wanted to say.

"Ano- arigatiou Hiruma-kun. Without your help, I guess we are in danger of failing the PE class." Mamori said with full of sincerity. She stood still beside Hiruma who put down the menu list and looked at her intently. With his hand supporting his chin, he watched the face of the young woman intently. Mamori flushed with shade of red with that sudden action of Hiruma and she busied her eyes by looking on the other side of the restaurant.

"Done talking fucking classmate?" Hiruma sounded like he is bored as ever. And Mamori just hold her breath and rounded her eyes, waiting and wondering what will happen next.

"Then I would like to order."

"Of-of course, what it is?" Mamori grabbed the menu list and trace if Hiruma is fond of any of their offers.

"I would like to have the one that you offered me in your fucking bento". Hiruma stated - not loud but Mamori can hear it well.

"B-but we don't offer it. I mean that was just – hey wait" Mamori placed her hand on the table and made akimbo, "you told me you don't like it, why is that you're looking for it now?"

"Huh? I did not said that I don't like it, though it's kinda stinkin' sweet – make it a little fucking sour and I'll enjoy it more." Hiruma said grinning at the end of his sentence. Mamori smiled and held the menu close to her.

"Okay then, I will make it quick". She left and Hiruma patiently leaned on his chair.

* * *

That's it for today! Hope you enjoy reading and I hope that I can follow this with another chapter...another progress...another revelation on HiruMamo love love love... kyaaa!

Some mumblings

yeah.. that's what we call true love.. True love really exists. It is very rare but some people are lucky enough to find it. If you are one of those lucky people who have found true love, make sure you hold on to it. =)


	10. The Pendulum

**The Pendulum: A dream within a dream**

Another fiction story that can explain the pieces of Hiruma Youichi's puzzle (errr, based on my POV).. hehehehe enjoy!

* * *

Hiruma, roamed his emerald eyes within his room. Only darkness rested in its four corners. It's wide and everything echoed inside. Aside from the large sofa-bed and small table in the center of the room, there are no other furniture that can be found inside. From the sofa-bed where he lays, he stood up; checking the time in his wrist-watch it says seven in the evening. The moonlight tries to peek within his room but he let the curtains down. He slowly walked across the room that even if he closed his eyes, he knows every places of that room. He grinned by the thought that crossed his mind about the owner of the apartment is so nervous whenever they cross paths. Thanks for his ever reliable "threat notebook" – it is very useful to its very extent, as a reward he has this room free of charge – oops, free on all expenses including the utilities.

He stinks, his nose tells the level of his odor within that day. His position as a commander from hell and evil student gives him stench. As he walked to take a shower, he took off his shirt before opening the door. The slick skin embedded with muscles is seen even from a dim light. He pushed the button opening the lights and it actually hurt his eyes, making him blink for a several times. He also undone the button of his of his pants and took off the remaining pieces of clothing. He is really tired, and it's a good thing that he has a warm bath. After several minutes, he entered to his bathtub and comforted himself, taking his time. But then again, sleep took over, enveloping Hiruma in a deep slumber.

* * *

"Youichi-kun. Youichi!" a voice of a very familiar and fair woman called Hiruma. Hiruma Youichi at nine years old stretched his body on his bed. "Youichi" the door slammed wide open "I'm calling you for several times now. Please fix yourself, you're going to be late – honey". The woman said with a smiling face.

"Yes mom!" Youichi, answered politely, rubbing his eyes from the hurt coming from sunlight. He quickly done his bed and took a bath and dressed himself for school. He plans to go into the American Base again – to gamble. He went down the stairs and starts to join his mother in an early breakfast. Like before, there was always he and his mother eating in the table. It's been two years and half since his father left to chase for his dream – to become a grandmaster. Youichi is already used to it. Besides, the face of his father is only a distant memory for him. He enjoyed the meal and even talked with his mother about the recent school activity that he has even if his mouth is full.

"Youichi, haven't I told you not to speak if your mouth is full?" His mother sweetly wipes the smudges on Youichi's mouth. But the boy just smiled.

"Ohh," his mother rest her hands on the table, "Youichi, tell me – is there something that happened between you and our neighbour Ikaku-kun at school?"

"Hmmm… there's nothing special." Youichi shrugged the issue easily while he sways his feet from sitting in a high chair.

"Hmmm… Youichi, you know I don't like kids who lie. The head teacher told me that you had a fight with him".

"That fat Ikaku is a big liar mom. It started with a girl, I don't know her name or where she lived from but she has a long brown hair. He asked for her bento and I just merely past them. Seeing him using his fats to scare the girl made me feel that I have to help her, at least. But you know what mom –"

"What?"

"That girl is not scared at all. Instead she looked at him with her blue eyes like she's going to eat him made me laugh hard. Because that fat-ass –"

"Youichi!"

"Ermm… Ikaku is the one who is scared. So where's the fighting in there? I just called him that he is such a chicken and a cry-baby which is very true."

"Ohh, my Youichi" the mother tease her son by rustling his shiny black hair "that is so cute. I'm imagining that you really saved that girl".

"Geez, mom. I don't know her so it really doesn't matter mom". But her mother didn't stop messing his completely messed hair. _"Arggh, this pisses me off"_ he thought.

"Ohh, you better hurry honey. Don't get into a fight!" his mother waved goodbye in front of their porch "And oh, don't start a fight okay!" the mother reminded.

"Geez, mom you're too noisy". Youichi did not bother to look back.

* * *

At that time, Youichi's mother is working at a Resto-bar near the American Base.

"Hanori-chan, there's Mr. English calling for your service." A co-worker whispered in her.

"But Yamaguchi-san, I'm busy". Hanori Chou, the mother of Youichi and in her mid-twenties was sought by the annoying customers.

"I guess they can wait". Yamaguchi left her.

After she gave the order slip to the kitchen crew, she proceeded to the table of Mr. English with his friends.

"Good morning! May I now take your orders?" Chou said.

"Wow impressive Chou, you are now fluent in English heh?" One man complimented.

Chou smiled and said "My son is also good at it. Anyways, its thanks for you that I learned how to speak your language. May I take your order now?" Chou asked again.

"Oi, wait Chou, why you were such in a hurry? You don't have customers here yet. Come on sit here beside me. We sure like to talk." Mr. English invited.

"No – please I'm at work." Chou said without hesitation. After rounds of talking with the American soldiers and serving them, at least Chou gained the highest tip.

Because of the idea that she can keep a job and gain tips from her patrons, Chou cannot leave her job easily. After all she's the only one raising Youichi and taking care of their needs.

After months of working in the Resto-Bar, Chou was courted by Mr. English and they've been dating. Youichi find this muscle and tall man as a stranger at first and told him to Mr. English, Uncle Jorge. Young Youichi answered this sudden introduction with a crinkled forehead. He really doesn't get it. He made excuses and ran outside because at the bottom of his heart, he feels pain.

_So, he is the reason why mom's always late. He is the reason why mom has a lot of money. He is the reason why mom always goes out at night. He is the reason why I feel like I'm missing something. Is he also the reason why daddy is not here? Is he also the reason why at some point, mommy smiles differently? So, am I the reason why mommy needs so much money? Am I a burden? Why can't we build our family again? _

The poor Youichi cried alone in a tree were he used to play with his father before. At the back of his head, he can clearly see the picture of his family shrouded with uncertainties, doubts, disappointments, and never ending quarrel.

* * *

"_Look daddy, I got a five-star in our exam". Youichi as a five year old kid shows his achievement in an early age to his father. _

"_That's great! Keep it up Youichi and be like me." His daddy encouraged. Youichi smiled and yet noticed the packed things of his father. _

"_Where are you going daddy? Are you going to leave us again?" Youichi asked, even if it appears normal to him, he still don't want his father be away from them in a long time. _

"_I'm going to Vegas." His father simply said. _

"_Is that far?" Youichi innocently asked again. _

"_It is indeed far. And your damn father will leave us again empty handed!" Chou overheard the conversation and cannot suppress her anger and frustration. _

"_Youichi, please go back to your room." His father requested and Youichi followed. He already know what will happen next. _

"_Chou! Don't say something like that to Youichi about me." It is his father. _

"_Oh, as if the kid doesn't know the truth." Chou is getting fire up. "You are always like that! You always make up your mind without asking me. Did you know that we are already broke because of you chasing your non-sense dreams?" _

"_How dare you say that?" Youichi's father almost hit his woman in an instant._

"_What? Why backing out? Hit me if you want! Are you angry because I don't give a shit in your illusions of being a grandmaster?" Chou is almost breaking out in tears because of her anger. "You know what? I am always holding that thought, that someday- someday you will marry me. And move live like a normal couple. But – why –" Chou is sobbing "why can't give me that damn privilege but instead chasing the dreams when you know it doesn't love you back?" Chou finally broke into heavy tears._

"_Chou, you know that I love you. You're still my butterfly. You and Youichi completes me. But try to understand, this dream only comes in a lifetime. So please, wait for my return." Youichi's father pleaded._

"_But how long? Sometimes I doubted that you really don't love me at all. You know wha?, your last match in Germany" Chou is wiping her tears in front of her love "Youichi predicted the move of your opponent. But why you lost? Then afterwards, you backed out on your next match and now you're trying to regain again your place. I really don't understand you. Not at all". _

"_Chou, you know a man can feel whether the victory is his and not." Youichi's father said shortly. _

"_Oh here we go again in that bullshit." Chou said. _

"_Watch your mouth. I'm going." Youichi's father stepped into Youichi's but found the boy rolled in his duvet and sleeping. He whispered "wait for me son, I will try to at least attend in you graduation in elementary. Please pray for daddy's success." He patted a kiss on his son's forehead. _

* * *

"Ahhh…haaahaaa…ahhh" Youichi was disturbed by the sudden voice _"his mom's voice"_. It's not a panicky tone but like a moan. The boy found himself inside his bedroom but he can remember is that he hid up in the tree.

"Ahhh…aahhhh…ahhhh…" hush voices coming from outside his room.

"Yeah, fuck it baby. I'll fuck you hard!" The hard voice of the American man Youichi met before.

The boy is somewhat bothered so he opened his door slowly and quietly and peeked. What he saw shocked him, clothes are on the floor and two pair of distinguishable legs are tangled in each other. Youichi immediately closed the door. He plunged into his bed and went under his covers and muttered "I would not want any sibling with the hulk".

Sure that heaven heard his prayer because after almost a year, Chou is never got pregnant with Mr. English. However, this time, Youichi is going to graduate from elementary but his father is not present. They also lost contact on him and they did not know if he is still alive or care for them at least. Youichi attended his graduation alone, without his mother. Actually no souls in the school know the face of Youichi's mother, maybe except for Ikaku.

"Youichi, are you sure you're not going with us? You'll be lonely here." Chou's caring voice told to her only son.

"I assure you, I'll be okay mom." Youichi seriously replied.

"Heh, if you just want to follow, just give us a call." said by Mr. English. At this time, Youichi's mother and Mr. English will move to America but Youichi decided to stay. The boy expected this and he also bet that they will marry in America too. His relationship with Mr. English is not that close but not with a distance either. He just doesn't acknowledge him being a step-father. But more than that, he knows that he will make something big in Japan. Like his father said, "a man can feel whether the victory is his or not" but in his situation, Youichi will make sure that all victories will be his.

"Youichi, take this" Chou handed over a small jewellery box. Youichi already know what's inside.

"Mom?" Youichi said with questioning eyes, in the vicinity of departure area.

"_Calling all passengers of flight number 0311…0311. Please proceed to the receiving area"_

"Take good care okay" Chou said with teary eyes and kissed the forehead of young yet tall Hiruma Youichi "Remember, not to eat too much sweets okay?" Chou whispered and Youichi smiled.

After that he bid goodbye for the two people.

* * *

BRRRRRRRRTTTTTTT…BBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTT…

Hiruma opened his eyes and it was hurt by the bright lights of his shower room.

"I slept again?" he muttered. "That dream again".

Quickly he took his towel and went to his table where he left his mobile phone. After reading some uninteresting messages, he flipped it closed and opened his drawer to check something. Buried by various documents, Hiruma found the jewellery box, lifted it up and whispered "why? Is it time?"

He opened the box and found the pendulum necklace that his useless father gave to his mother before he was born. The moonlight cheated on the curtain and passed through the pendulum. The lights were swirling all over the room but this remained unnoticed to Hiruma. Eventually, he locked it up again back to the box and put is one the drawer.

Hiruma then proceeded to his simple kitchen. He went to the cupboard but he could not find any cup noodles. But then he visualized the figure of a woman, smiling at him and cooking.

"I guess it's time to pay a visit for that fucking classmate." Hiruma grinned and went outside to look for some decent food.


End file.
